Doux Comme Miel
by Aigie-san
Summary: Russie hait la neige... Comment pourrait-il respecter ou aimer une nation qui l'apprécie ? Au final, il a juste besoin d'un tournesol, ou d'un peu de miel... [RuCan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Doux Comme Miel**

 ***ATTENTION : RÉFÉRENCE A " Il Faudra S'en Relever"** **!***

Russie s'effondra dans la neige. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre mais depuis qu'il avait revu Chine et Japon, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Chine ne lui avait toujours pas répondu sur le sujet : quelqu'un l'aimerait-il un jour comme il voyait les autres s'aimer ? Il sourit tristement. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de lui. Même Ukraine et Biélorussie s'éloignaient peu à peu. Quant aux pays qui étaient à ses côtés aujourd'hui... ne les avait-il pas tous plus ou moins forcés ?

Vraiment... il enviait la nation japonaise... voire même la jalousait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il s'était habitué aux coups de fils de Chine et il lui était parfois arrivé de les attendre. La nation chinoise l'avait toujours apaisé, même s'il ne savait pas par quel enchantement. Oh, il n'en était pas amoureux, il le savait. Non, Chine était pour lui un meilleur ami aux allures de confident. Un être de confiance. Alors, maintenant, allongé dans le froid manteau de ses terres, Russie se demandait s'il trouverait un jour le tournesol dont il serait le soleil.

[... ... ...]

Russie ouvrit les yeux lentement sur sa chambre baignée d'une douce pénombre. La lumière d'un ciel pâle filtrait au travers des lourdes tentures. Un coup d'œil à la pendule à sa gauche lui apprit qu'il était tout juste six heures du matin. Il se souvenait à peine de s'être traîné à travers le froid mordant de son pays jusqu'à chez lui ; un riche manoir austère. Vivaient avec lui dans ce lieu lugubre les quatorze autres nations représentantes des pays membres de l'URSS. Il se leva doucement et remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé. Il rejoignit l'entrée du manoir en traînant les pieds : peu importait qui avait frappé, cette personne allait le regretter. Il ouvrit l'un des battants, un air lugubre sur le visage.

-Qui ose tambouriner à mes portes à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-il, prêt à user de son robinet de métal.

-Canada...

-Qui ?

-Celui sur lequel tu t'es un jour assis lors d'une réunion...

-Et ?

-Le frère d'Amérique.

L'aura meurtrière de Russie se décupla.

-Seulement son frère ?

-Non, son allié, aussi...

-Je ne savais pas que les proches du « héros » étaient suicidaires.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Tu as conscience que si je ne venais pas de me réveiller je t'aurais déjà tué et expédié en pièces détachées à ton frère ?

Canada réprima un frisson et serra un peu plus fort Kumajiro contre lui.

-Je... Je... Je veux q-que cette g-guerre s'arrête..., bégaya-t-il.

-Qu'Amérique admette sa défaite et-...

-N-non !

-Non ?

-N-non... Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne m'écoute jamais...

-Et tu penses que, moi, je vais t'écouter ?

-J'espérais...

-Tu espérais mal. Va-t-en avant que je ne t'éclate le crâne, ordonna Russie en refermant la porte.

Canada, voulant bloquer l'action de l'autre nation, avança une main sur laquelle se referma la porte. Il poussa un glapissement. Russie rouvrit et Canada retira sa main à présent barrée d'un large trait violacé. Aussitôt, il recula de quelques pas et plongea sa main dans la neige alors que les larmes pointaient. Russie resta un instant interdit devant la scène, marcha jusqu'à canada et s'accroupit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, l'air véritablement intrigué.

-Ça q-quoi ? Hoqueta Canada.

-Là, avec la neige...

Canada releva la tête, reconnaissant un trouble dans la voix du russe.

-Eh bien... c'est... ça agit comme un anesthésiant...

-Mais ça brûle.

-Seulement si on reste trop longtemps dedans...

Le regard de Russie valsa entre la main de Canada et la tête de celui-ci pendant quelques secondes. Puis il fronça les sourcils et attrapa la nation canadienne par le poignet pour la traîner à l'intérieur de son manoir dont il claqua presque la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que..., tenta Canada, tremblant.

-Si tu restes dedans, elle va te dévorer. Elle dévore tout, expliqua-t-il, l'air sombre.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans une salle de bain et le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la plus luxueuse baignoire que le canadien ait jamais vue. Russie attrapa un tube de pommade et des bandes. Il remonta légèrement la manche de Canada puis retira ses gants. Il se versa de la pommade dans la paume puis commença à masser la main de la nation canadienne. Celle-ci observait, surprise, le russe faire. Le pauvre canadien était totalement perdu devant le changement de comportement de Russie. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il laissa le russe lui bander la main puis remettre ses gants. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Instinctivement, Canada se leva et le suivit à travers les couloirs obscures de la demeure.

-Heu... m-merci..., finit-il par dire.

Le russe se stoppa net et se retourna. Le nez dans son écharpe, il répondit :

-Ce n'était pas pour toi. C'était juste contre elle. Elle n'a pas pu t'avoir, alors elle doit se sentir mal. C'est tout.

Canada mit en moment à comprendre mais, lorsqu'il y parvint, la pensée que mettre les pieds ici avait été la plus mauvaise idée qu'il ait jamais eue l'effleura. Néanmoins, il ignora la peur qui commençait à lui tordre les entrailles.

-Tu... Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

-Non.

-P-pourquoi ? C'est étrange pour une nation du froid... Je veux dire... tout le monde aime la neige...

Russie sembla contrarié.

-La neige ne laisse sa chance à personne. Elle mord, brûle, dévore sans pitié les malheureux qu'elle rencontre. La neige peint tout en blanc ; elle repousse les autres couleurs. Elle détruit la végétation : arbres, fleurs, cultures. Elle ne laisse rien. Elle est égoïste. Égocentrique. Narcissique. Rien ne compte plus pour elle que sa petite personne et son appétit insatiable. C'est un monstre. Un monstre blanc qui s'étend chaque hiver un peu plus.

-Pourtant... sans hiver il n'y aurait pas de printemps..., murmura timidement Canada.

Russie observa la nation canadienne un long moment puis un sourire n'augurant rien de bon étira ses lèvres. Comme par magie, le robinet de métal qu'il avait avec lui plus tôt se retrouva dans sa main gauche et de celle libre, il attrapa le canadien à la gorge pour le plaquer au mur.

-Un allié d'Amérique et son frère qui plus est... Quel prix ton insupportable famille serait-elle prête à payer pour te récupérer... sain et sauf ?

Canada braqua sur lui un regard partagé entre la terreur et la tristesse la plus profonde.

-Aucun... Amérique se fiche pas mal de ce qui peut bien m'arriver...

Russie resserra un peu plus sa main sur le cou de la nation.

-Tu mens, chantonna-t-il presque.

-N-non... kkf... non, c'est la vérité... kkf, kkf... Je ne serais qu'un dégât... kkf... collatéral..., suffoqua-t-il.

-Tu mens, répéta le Russe, cette fois sérieusement.

Le canadien, pour toute réponse, utilisa sa main libre, celle blessée, pour tenter de faire lâcher prise au russe. Mais c'était peine perdue. Sa vision commençait à se troubler quand Russie le libéra. Il s'effondra, toussant comme un damné.

-Tu es mon prisonnier, maintenant. N'essaye même pas de t'échapper.

Canada se releva avec peine.

-M'échapper ? Pour quoi faire ? Retrouver Amérique et ses délires de héros ? Je suis fatigué de ses folies puériles. Alors, m'enfuir ? Sans façon. Je préfère de loin rester ici.

Russie s'assombrit un peu plus.

-Tu mens encore.

-Non. Mais au final, est-ce que cela compte vraiment ? Mon existence entière est un mensonge. Soit on me prend pour Amérique, soit on ne me voit pas. Alors, en fait, est-ce que j'existe ? Les gens me passent au travers ; je suis insignifiant.

Canada grimaça et passa sa main bandée sur son cou.

-Aie... J'ai mal..., gémit-il.

On pouvait voir les marques de l'étranglement apparaître peu à peu. Russie y jeta un regard à peine concerné et entraîna Canada dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Il l'y enferma et retourna se jeter sur son propre lit. Roulé en position fœtale, il fixait le mur. Mais, fatigué, il finit par s'endormir. Cependant, avant que cela ne se fasse, il murmura, irrité ;

-Insignifiant, oui...

[... ... ...]

Russie se réveilla vers midi. Il descendit aussitôt en cuisine d'où il sentait une odeur alléchante s'élever : il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, Ukraine et Lituanie étaient les meilleurs de tout l'URSS en matière de cuisine, il devait le reconnaître. Bien sûr, il ne le leur dirait jamais. Il s'assit, en tout bon chef qu'il était, en bout de table. Les autres nations arrivèrent dans le quart d'heure qui suivit et tous se mirent à table. Mais alors que chacun mangeait son entrée, Russie déposa ses couverts : il avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose... Il n'oubliait jamais rien ! Remarquant sa contrariété, Lituanie pâlit.

-M-monsieur Russie ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ? Voulez-vous autre chose ?

-Non... Ce n'est pas... J'ai trouvé ! S'écria-t-il avant d'aller préparer un plateau qu'il emporta avec lui vers les étages.

Il entra dans la chambre de Canada. Celui-ci était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber. Il tourna la tête vers Russie lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer et se leva, prenant soin de refermer les fenêtres pour ne pas irriter son hôte. Le russe déposa la nourriture sur le bureau.

-Merci..., fit Canada.

-Tu m'es plus utile vivant que mort.

-Je suppose...

Russie observa un instant le regard attristé de la nation et quitta la pièce qu'il prit soin de refermer à clé. Il rejoignit les autres nations qui se mirent à le fixer étrangement.

-Tu as un invité ? Demanda Biélorussie sur un ton suspicieux.

-Hm, répondit évasivement le russe, espérant de tout cœur que sa terrifiante petite sœur n'insisterait pas.

-Qui ?

Évidement, c'eut été trop beau.

-Sans importance, tenta-t-il néanmoins.

-Je ne crois pas, gronda Biélorussie en se levant. Qui est-ce ?

-P-personne...

-C'est une fille ? Où est-elle ?!

-Nulle p-part...

-Donc c'est bien une fille ! C'est ta petite-amie ? Elle doit être près de ta chambre alors ! On va voir si ce n'est personne ! Cria-t-elle en prenant le chemin emprunté précédemment par son frère.

Russie se lança à sa suite mais elle était plus rapide et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une porte être arrachée de ses gonds. A cet instant, Russie vit rouge et lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre, il tordit violemment le poignet de Biélorussie qui lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait puis la jeta plus violemment encore contre un mur. Le choc résonna dans la chambre puis la jeune fille glissa au sol, à moitié sonnée. Il la força à se relever et la tira dans le couloir où Lituanie et Estonie arrivaient. Sans un regard, il la poussa vers eux. Elle trébucha et dut se raccrocher à Estonie pour ne pas tomber.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de te mêler de mes affaires.

[... ... ...]

Dès que Lituanie, Estonie et Biélorussie eurent disparu, Russie retourna dans la chambre. Sitôt qu'il eut mis un pied dedans, un couteau fut placé sous sa gorge, mais avant même d'avoir eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il fut retiré avec un soupir soulagé.

-D-désolé... Je pensais que c'était Biélorussie qui revenait... Je... Enfin...

Il déposa l'arme sur la table de chevet et sourit timidement au russe.

-M-merci pour tout à l'heure...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'étais plus utile vivant que mort..., répliqua Russie, le ton moins assuré qu'à son habitude.

-Oui... Je sais... Mais c'était la première fois qu'on me protégeait.

Russie se crispa. « Protéger ». Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il emploie ce terme ? Ce mot lui faisait horreur. Il ne protégeait personne... et personne ne le protégeait. C'était ainsi depuis toujours, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

-Tu ne peux pas rester là, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Tu vas me renvoyer chez Amérique ? Demanda Canada, l'air horrifié par cette perspective.

Russie dut se battre avec lui-même pour masquer sa surprise ; après tout, il avait refusé de croire Canada lorsque celui-ci avait dit préférer rester ici, et le voilà qui remettait ça. C'est alors que le russe comprit, et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il saisit Canada par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre dans laquelle il les enferma. Il le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur lui, un rire mauvais lui échappant.

-Alors tu penses pouvoir te moquer de moi ?

-Q-quoi ? N-non ! Je-...

Le regard de Russie se durcit.

-Rira bien... qui rira le dernier, menaça-t-il avant d'embrasser Canada sans la moindre douceur.

Canada se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, Russie le força à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il ouvrit manteau et chemise et commença à parcourir le torse de la nation canadienne de ses mains gantées. Paralysé, Canada, ne parvenait à s'en défendre. C'est seulement après que Russie ait défait ses gants et qu'il ait commencé à retirer son propre manteau que Canada répliqua. Ignorant la douleur encore présente à sa main bandée, il repoussa Russie, du moins, tenta de le faire, car le russe le maîtrisa aussitôt et le retourna sur le ventre. Le canadien lutta encore quelques minutes, bougeant le plus possible pour gêner les gestes de son agresseur puis, à bout de force, se mit à pleurer et supplia la nation russe d'arrêter. Sourd aux suppliques, Russie passa une main sous Canada pour ôter la ceinture de sa victime puis le pantalon, et enfin ce fut au tour de la dernière barrière de tissu. A l'entente du cliquetis d'une seconde boucle de ceinture, les larmes de Canada se multiplièrent.

-Non ! Non, par pitié, ne fais pas ça ! Arrête, je t'en prie, Ivan !

[... ... ...]

Roulé en boule, enroulé dans les draps, Canada sanglotait doucement. Russie avait quitté la chambre depuis un moment déjà, laissant seul le canadien dont l'ours polaire était resté dans la première chambre. Nu sous les couvertures, les membres tétanisés, il ne parvenait à calmer ses tremblements. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que des pas résonnèrent dans la chambre, Canada ouvrit les yeux et put voir Lituanie s'approcher. Il voulut parler mais l'autre nation, d'un doigt devant la bouche, lui intima le silence.

-Chut... Monsieur Russie ne sait pas que je suis là..., murmura-t-il. Il s'est enfermé dans une salle de bain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons devant nous... Écoute ; tu vas te revêtir et on va te mettre dans le premier avion pour Paris. J'ai téléphoné à ton frère ; il t'attendra là-bas avec France. Allez, vite.

Il aida Canada à se relever et lui tendit les habits après les avoir ramassés. Voyant que le canadien ne bougeait pas, il pâlit quelque peu.

-Tu as trop mal pour..., hésita-t-il. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Canada frissonna puis, la voix éteinte, répondit :

-Non... Non, je n'ai pas mal. Juste quelques coups et griffures ; il a arrêté avant de... il ne l'a pas fait.

-Oh... Je... Très bien... Enfin... Je veux dire que... Je vais chercher de l'antiseptique.

Lituanie s'en alla et revint dans la minute qui suivit. Il tamponna les blessures, provoquant parfois un mouvement de recul dû à la douleur puis alla faire le guet pendant que Canada s'habillait lentement. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Lituanie attrapa Kumajiro dans l'autre chambre puis il prit la direction de la sortie, vérifiant à intervalles réguliers que Canada, et seulement Canada, le suivait. L'heure d'après, le canadien était dans le vol promis.

[... ... ...]

C'était la huitième fois que le téléphone sonnait dans la même demie-heure. Canada sortit un bras du lit et tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver le combiné et décrocha.

-Allô...

 _-Ah, Matthew ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Encore un appel manqué et j'allais chez toi !_

Canada se redressa un peu.

-Bonjour, France.

 _-Francis, je t'ai déjà dit. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?_

-Bien, merci, et toi ?

 _-Oh, si Arthur arrêtait de hurler parce que je me suis incrusté chez lui, tout irait pour le mieux._

-C'est-à-dire ?

 _-Les régimes communistes en Europe sont tombés. C'est la fin de la Guerre Froide._

Le canadien avala difficilement sa salive.

-Russie... a perdu ?

 _-Oui, et je ne lui donne pas longtemps avant que l'URSS n'implose._

-Et tu sais où il est, maintenant ?

 _-Sans doute cloîtré chez lui à ruminer sa défaite contre Alfred. Mais, peu importe où il se trouve, il ne te trouvera pas, ne t'en fais pas._

Canada se crispa. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il posait cette question. Ça le devrait, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il avait du mal à y croire lui-même, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il le comprenne. Il en avait besoin. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire à France. Et encore moins à Amérique. Étrangement, il en voulait à son frère. C'était un peu de sa faute. Il passait son temps à chercher des noises à Russie ; pas étonnant, avec les tensions laissées par les deux guerres mondiales, que l'imposante nation du froid soit montée au créneau sans laisser à quiconque le temps de comprendre ou de réagir.

Oui, Amérique était fautif de beaucoup de choses, mais pouvait-il lui reprocher sa propre imprudence de se rendre chez l'ennemi ? C'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais Canada, victime de tout temps des actions de son frère, avait de quoi être en colère. Il avait agi en désespoir de cause et Russie avait été le premier à considérer son existence, même si cela avait été de manière extrêmement brutale.

-Ce n'est pas ça, France, heu, Francis... Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Je voudrais juste savoir.

Il entendit France taper du doigt sur le combiné tandis que la voix d'Angleterre, dont il ne saisissait pas les paroles, jouait un fond sonore légèrement brouillon.

 _-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas...,_ finit-il par dire _. On a perdu sa trace. Je suis désolé._

-Ah...

 _-Et toi qui as préféré Reykjavik à Paris, comment ça va, là-bas ?_ Reprit France, changeant de sujet.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce qu'y m'a poussé à venir ici c'était le froid et la neige... Je n'ai rien contre Paris...

 _-Je sais, je sais. Je te taquine. Comment se porte Islande ? Il ne donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles._

-Il passe la semaine avec Norvège. Il m'appelle de temps en temps pour savoir si je ne manque de rien.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit France se disputer avec Angleterre. Il était question d'un thé, d'une chemise et d'une stupidité purement française. Canada soupira, bien qu'un peu amusé.

-Je vais me balader un peu en ville. A plus tard, Francis.

Et il raccrocha. Il fit un passage d'une trentaine de minutes dans la salle de bain puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il mit manteau, écharpe et gants et ouvrit la porte, cependant, il se figea avant d'avoir fait un pas. Russie se trouvait sur le perron. Il avait les yeux baissés, l'air attristé, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les lèvres pincées. Ses vêtements, déchirés, tachés, poussiéreux, ne devaient plus le protéger du froid. Pourtant la grande nation ne frissonnait même pas, comme si sont corps était trop engourdi pour ressentir la basse température. Ses cheveux, emmêlés, plaqués par le gèle, barraient son front à la peau d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Canada mit en moment avant de réagir, mais il finit par avancer une main hésitante vers Russie. Voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il lui saisit doucement le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte et les conduisit à l'étage, dans un petit salon. Il laissa la nation russe là et alla chercher des couvertures. Lorsqu'il revint, Russie n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Il retira le manteau, l'écharpe et les gants qu'il avait enfilés plus tôt et en fit fébrilement de même avec ceux que Russie portaient. Il dut même batailler ; les tissus ayant durci car recouverts d'une neige devenue glace. Il fit asseoir le russe sur le canapé et posa les couvertures sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il alla lui préparer un thé qu'il déposa sur une petite table non loin.

-R-Russie... Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ? Tenta-t-il, voyant que la nation ne sortait pas sa léthargie.

Le russe leva alors les yeux ; lui offrant un regard dénué de force. Il tendit les bras vers le canadien pour entraîner celui-ci sur ses genoux. Avec une infinie douceur, il enlaça la nation canadienne et plongea son visage dans les cheveux du canadien, en respirant lentement l'odeur. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence durant lequel Canada n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement que Russie poussa un profond soupir.

-J'ai perdu..., finit-il par dire. Et bientôt, je serai totalement seul.

Le canadien, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, préféra attendre que le russe précise sa pensée ; ce qu'il fit en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je ne veux pas être seul..., gémit-il. Mais je n'ai personne sur qui compter. Je ne peux même pas aller voir Chine... Plus maintenant qu'il a Japon. Je voudrais tant savoir ce que ça fait que de rentrer chaque soir et de retrouver un visage accueillant... Mais ceux qui ne me craignent pas me détestent, et moi, dans tout ça, je n'ai plus que le rire de la neige. Elle se moque de moi, tu vois ? Tout le temps, depuis toujours. Pourtant, quand tu as crié mon nom, elle s'est tue et, pendant un moment, elle n'a plus rien dit.

Canada, comprenant que le russe ne lui ferait rien, se détendit quelque peu, bien que l'esprit torturé. Russie était décidément bien étrange, et ses propos le laissaient sans voix. Comment répondre lorsque son interlocuteur faisait d'un élément naturel une entité propre ? Le russe faisait une fixation sur la neige. Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Était-il tout simplement fou ? Canada refusait d'y croire ; cela aurait été donner raison à Amérique. Et puis il lui inspirait une profonde compassion, à la limite de la pitié. Alors il continua à écouter tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de la nation russe pour faire tomber les bouts de glace qui commençaient à se décoller.

-J'ai dit aux autres d'utiliser mon prénom, mais ça ne changeait rien ! Elle continuait à rire, et ses moqueries faisaient écho à d'autres ! Je m'étais habitué, avec le temps, mais après avoir goûté au silence, c'était devenu insupportable ! Alors je t'ai cherché, tu comprends ? Partout ! J'ai envoyé des espions aux quatre coins du monde, j'ai menacé plusieurs nations d'envahir leur pays si elles ne me disaient rien ou ne m'aidaient pas, j'ai mis de côté mes devoirs de nation pour te retrouver ! Alors, évidemment, j'ai perdu... Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rappelé que la neige, toi, tu l'aimais... et que tu avais déjà fait plusieurs voyages en Islande.

Canada, qui maintenant se laissait complètement aller contre le torse du russe, continuait à balayer doucement les cheveux de ce dernier, chassant les dernières particules de froid s'y trouvant encore.

-Mais, maintenant que je suis ici, je pense au fait que même si tu acceptes de redire mon nom, quand je partirai, elle recommencera à se moquer... Et je ne pourrai rien y faire. Rien. Et je devrai la supporter éternellement.

-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, alors, murmura Canada.

Russie se crispa. Le canadien, redoutant de l'avoir contrarié, se maudit d'avoir dit une chose pareille ; mais cela lui avait semblé tellement évident et naturel de proposer cette solution au russe ! Cependant, la tension dans le corps de Russie retomba et l'étreinte retrouva la douceur qu'elle venait de perdre.

-Non. Tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu as juste peur, comme tous les autres...

D'abord surpris par la réaction, Canada s'en trouva attendri. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du russe.

-Tu dis toujours que je mens. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il recula, se leva et lui prit la main. Se levant à son tour et faisant tomber les couvertures, Russie suivit Canada jusque dans une chambre. Le canadien le lâcha et ferma la porte sous l'œil intrigué du russe. La nation canadienne s'approcha alors de lui, tira légèrement sur son col pour le faire se baisser et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. S'éloignant, une rougeur naissante sur les joues, Canada souffla ;

-Allons, Ivan, à moi, tu ne peux pas refuser ça...

Le silence s'imposa dans l'esprit de Russie : il n'entendait plus la neige. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent comme si elles avaient été dépoussiérées par un vent automnal et il comprit que Canada s'offrait à lui. Peut-être plus tard lui demanderait-il pourquoi, mais sur l'instant, peu lui importait. Il entraîna alors le canadien sur le lit avant de partager avec lui un baiser sans doute un peu trop passionné pour des êtres si différents.

[... ... ...]

Dans la maison de son pays natal, Canada terminait de mettre la table quand deux bras puissants lui encerclèrent la taille.

-Elle recommence, fit une voix faussement plaintive.

-Ah, c'est embêtant... Allons, Ivan, ne te laisse pas faire, répliqua Canada avant d'embrasser le russe et de repartir en cuisine.

Russie regarda l'autre nation s'en aller. C'était devenu comme un rituel, pour eux. Une ou deux fois par jour, le russe faisait semblant de se plaindre des moqueries de la neige et le canadien devait le consoler tout en faisant taire l'importune. Pourtant, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le pacte de Varsovie était tombé, et l'URSS avec ; l'empire soviétique n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que la Russie qui, au nez et à la barbe de tous, purgeait sa peine dans les bras du Canada.

Le russe avait fini par s'habituer à la neige. Aux hivers. Il commençait même à les apprécier. Mais pour contenter tout le monde, les deux nations alternaient, suivant les saisons, les séjours chez l'un ou chez l'autre, en Islande, en France, en Chine, parfois même en Égypte, et prévoyaient de passer quelque temps au Japon. Personne ne savait pour eux même si, ces derniers temps, c'était un sujet qui revenait souvent sur le tapis. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider.

Chacun était d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait du pour et du contre de chaque côté de la balance mais la décision finale restait incertaine. Canada penchait en faveur de l'aveu, ayant trop peur d'être un jour pris en « flagrant délit ». Ce à quoi Russie répondait qu'il se fichait pas mal de quelle manière les autres pourraient se retrouver au courant de leur relation mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter les élans surprotecteurs de France et ni la crise de nerfs qu'Amérique ne manquerait pas de faire. Au final, c'était toujours match nul.

Canada revint avec deux bols brûlants remplis de poutine : un plat typique québécois. Ils s'installèrent et déjeunèrent dans un silence reposant. Canada débarrassa ensuite la table tandis que Russie allumait la télé et zappait pour trouver un film ni trop à l'eau de rose ni trop sanglant. Enfin, ils s'assirent sur le canapé en face de l'écran. Canada se cala contre le russe qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur celle du canadien. C'était un début d'après-midi un peu trop venteux pour sortir et ils finirent par s'endormir, se prodiguant mutuellement la chaleur la plus douce qui puisse exister en ce monde. Kumajiro, à l'autre bout du canapé, leur jeta un regard embrumé, se demandant vaguement lequel des deux était son maître, puis retourna dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ils en furent cependant tirés brutalement par un cri perçant. Kumajiro atterrit sans sommation sur la tête de Russie qui bascula et se retrouva par terre tandis que Canada, qui avait méchamment sursauté, tentait, haletant, de calmer son cœur.

-Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! S'insurgea-t-il.

-Mais... mais... mais... enfin ! Russie ! Qu'est-ce que ce communiste fiche ici ?!

Canada se calma instantanément et fixa Amérique qu'il vit partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'outrage.

-Heu... Eh bien... C'est... une longue histoire ? Tenta-t-il, le visage se teintant de rouge.

-J'ai tout mon temps ! S'exclama la nation Américaine.

-C'est-à-dire que... Enfin... je...

-J'attends ! S'impatienta l'américain.

-Fiche-lui la paix, ordonna Russie en se relevant et en déposant Kumajiro dans les bras de Canada.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un communiste !

-Le communiste n'entre pas chez les gens sans frapper.

-C'est mon frère ! Je vais chez lui quand je veux !

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que, peut-être, j'étais occupé ? Se rebella Canada.

-Avec un communiste ?! S'étrangla Amérique.

-Non, avec mon amant ! Finit par exploser le canadien.

Amérique sembla manquer d'air quelques secondes.

-Q-QUOI ?!

Canada, prenant conscience de ses propos, laissa tomber Kumajiro sur ses genoux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Russie lui lança un regard amusé puis décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Effectivement. Son amant.

Il s'agenouilla devant Canada, repoussa les mains de celui-ci, puis l'embrassa. Il se retourna ensuite et offrit un sourire satisfait à Amérique qui les fixait, plus pâle que la neige elle-même.

-Plus rien... Je ne comprends plus rien..., dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la maison.

Quand Canada eut entendu la porte se refermer, il poussa un long soupir.

-Mon Dieu... Je ne donne même pas une heure avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant...

Russie gloussa.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un arrêt...

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Ivan ! Amérique est peut-être un imbécile mais il reste mon frère ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense... c'était un peu l'hôpital se moquant de la charité...

-A propos... ?

\- « Le communiste n'entre pas chez les gens sans frapper. » Cita Canada.

Le russe haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Yao n'a qu'à fermer correctement ses portes.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Canada.

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi...

[... ... ...]

Canada reposait la tête sur le torse de Russie. D'une main, ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le canadien savait que la nation russe n'aimait pas parler après leurs ébats, qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle se décide. Il bougea cependant de manière à caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant qui lâcha alors un soupir d'aise.

-J'aime tellement ton odeur...

Canada savoura le compliment. Ce n'était pas souvent que le russe lui en faisait. Il ne s'en attristait pas : il savait que Russie avait du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments. Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais de « mon amour », « mon chéri », « mon cœur », ou d'autres appellations de ce genre. On ne pouvait pas entendre non plus de « je t'aime ». C'était la seule chose que regrettait parfois la nation canadienne. Quand son humeur était vraiment noire, il lui arrivait de penser que le russe se servait de lui comme d'un bouclier contre la neige, puis il croisait le regard améthyste empli des non-dits de son propriétaire et repoussait au loin ces sombres pensées.

-J'aimerais te poser une question, déclara alors Russie.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce jour-là... tu as bien voulu de moi... pourquoi ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille, Canada prit un moment pour choisir ses mots.

-C'était... pour bien des raisons. La plus puérile, sans importance ; je voulais défier mon frère. La plus idiote, sans doute ; tu me donnais l'impression d'exister. La plus noble, dirons-nous ; tu avais besoin de moi. Mais... sur le coup, il n'y avait rien de tout ça, et j'ai simplement répondu à cet instinct égoïste qui te voulait pour lui seul.

Il se tut et, patiemment, attendit la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci dit avec un brin d'étonnement dans la voix ;

-En fait, tu es comme du miel...

Canada se redressa quelque peu pour voir le visage de Russie.

-Du miel ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est doux, le miel... Sucré, aussi.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-J'aime le miel.

Le canadien ne sut quoi répondre, trop surpris. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Russie reformula.

-Je t'aime, Matthew.

Canada ne nageait pas dans un océan de bonheur, mais c'était presque ça. Il en oubliait dans l'instant que le russe ne répéterait sans doute jamais ces mots. Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ivan. Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
